Light Cream
Light Cream is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Cream the Rabbit, though in this story, Cream is not an earth rabbit. Appearance Light Cream is a humanoid rabbit with cream colored fur, with light brown patches around his eyes and the tips of his ears. He is wearing a green and black skin tight suit, with slightly muscular legs. He has rabbit ears when, going behind his head, are turned so the outer part of the ear is pointing out from the body. He has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has a fuzzy bunny tail. Powers and Abilities Light Cream has enhanced jumping, allowing him to hop into the air off the ground, create shockwaves when hopping, and seemingly hopping in midair. He can use his ears to fly after taking to the air. He has enhanced speed, strength (especially in his legs), reflexes, agility and durability. Similar to rabbits, he has enhanced hearing, with his big ears. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Attacking the Egg Carrier (first appearance) *Final Egg *Fake Hexahog *Forced to Fight (accidental transformation; selected alien was Rath) *Journey to the Underworld Omniverse *The Mother of All Vreedles (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Mad World Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Light Cream is used by Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts dimension, it being her signature form. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Kairi (episode) (first re-appearance) (x3) * Door to Darkness * End of the World Part 1 * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Lost (John Smith 10) * Replica Program (by Replica) * 100 Acre Wood * Dwarf Woodlands * Frozen Heart (cameo) * For a Heart Omniverse By Kairi * Gathering of the Princesses * Last Stand on Primus Samurai Tales By Kairi * No Strings on Me Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Light Cream first appears being used by John by the Master Control. Appearances *Illusions *Friends (JSXFF) *Zombie Night Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Light Cream is an alien unlocked in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't make a physical appearance, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Light Cream is an alien that is available to several different characters. By Kairi * The Spirit of Caring * Love is Strange * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones Cream Man (John 23: Megaman) Cream Man is the version of Light Cream in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He wears the Mega Tech Armor, has the Mega Buster for a left fist, and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Appearances * Feelings of the Heart Trivia *Light Cream is named after a type of cream. **This is based off the many puns for Cream in the Sonic series. Examples are "Cream and Cheese," and "Vanilla Cream." * Light Cream is the signature form of Kairi. See also * Ultimate Gymosis * Buzz Cream (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Dioga beta Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:John 23: Megaman